King's Mage
by nchnch13
Summary: In the land where there is dragons, mages, elves, dwarfs and taint, you've got yourself a normal fantasy setting based around D&D and set in a world I thought up. Follow the party and enjoy a story which will attempt to be different and entertaining.
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Quest

A loud hiss accompanied the steam given off as the red hot blade was plunged into the barrel of water. Markus watched the blade carefully as the red slowly turned into grey as the blade cooled. When he was satisfied that the blade had cooled, Markus withdrew it from the barrel and laid it on the work bench and started to inspect it. There where a few dents and scratches here and there but overall the blade appeared in very good condition. He continued to turn and tilt the blade as he peered at it, that was until he was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Oi, lad. Come give me a hand with this lot."

He turned to see the blacksmith, a large man with a fiery red beard which went down to his waist and tucked into his belt, clutching a large assortment of swords. Markus got up and followed the blacksmith into the shop.

"You really should stop calling me boy, I'm turning 22 this harvest."

The swords clattered to the ground as they were dropped into a pile in the middle of the shop floor. They added to the ever growing piles of old weapons and armour around the shop.

"Aye, you're right. You've changed a lot from the young boy whom I helped look after. Grown a fair bit, in height and mind. Although you've avoided growing much hair!"

The blacksmith laughed at his own joke as he set about organizing the swords into smaller piles.

"Just because I've got hair on the top of my head rather than my face."

As he said this Markus pointed at the mess of brown hair which sat untidily a top of his head and hung down to his eyebrows. The blacksmith just glanced at him with a big smile before they both got back to sorting the swords.

Several hours past and once the pile was sorted, Markus went back to working the forge whilst the blacksmith started on sharpening the swords. The sound of steel grinding on stone could be heard in the shop and down the streets which it sat near. The store sat on a cross roads near the edge of the city, although there was no real end to the city since there was no wall. Buildings just became less frequent and smaller and the grass plains and fields became a more common sight.

The city itself was large and sprawling and didn't seem to have a really plan to how it was built. There where was a main road which ran from the north to the south. The road went straight as the crow flies and even went straight through the royal palace, although no one was aloud along that part. As for the rest of the roads, there was no constant size and most hardly went straight for more than a meter.

Getting lost was a common occurrence and a valid excuse, even if you were trying to get to a neighbour who was only a few doors down.

It was mid afternoon when Markus left the blacksmiths. He wasn't even meant to be working today but he had nothing better to do and enjoyed some company as he worked. Markus set off down the street heading somewhat towards the main road. People got on with their business as he walked along. They were doing their daily shop or going to meet with others at one of the many pubs dotted around the city. Once he reached the main road, about 30 meters further along than he thought he was going to appear, it was already bustling with people all slowly making there way towards the royal palace.

Most of them were either clutching weapons and wearing armour or carrying around a large book and had a small pouch attached to there waist. The first where warriors of sorts and the others where mages, a general term for all those who use magic. Markus' hand went to his waist to rest it on the hilt of his sword and swore. He had only gone and left the bloody thing in the blacksmiths. He would have to remember to go get it later.

He set off down the street and joined the every growing crowd pushing its way towards the palace and the small stage which had been set up in front of it. Being mid range in height, markus had to stand on tiptoes to see over the crowd and try and find the reason why he was here. As he peered around and over the many forms of man, dwarf, elf and orc in armour and robes he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see a tall female elf, with flowing black hair which went down to her shoulders. She wore light blue robes which seemed to be slightly too big for her with a small leather belt around her waist, attached to it was a small pouch and a battered book. A sliver pendant shaped as a dragon hung from around her neck. The star ruby for its eye glinted in the slowly sinking sun.

"Lost some one?" she asked with a small smile appearing on her face.

"I think i just found them, no thanks to you Julia" he said whilst dropping off tiptoes. "I mean who wears the same thing as everyone else to watch the king announce another ridiculous task." Markus smiled at her before ducking his head just as she swatted at him.

The two continued walking towards the the palace at an ever slowing rate until they were tightly packed and close enough to the stage so that they would be able to see what was going on as well as hear. About an hour or so past as the crowd grew in size and impatiences. Adventruly a dwarf came up on stage and placed a box down before standing on it. A hush fell over the crowd as the dwarf cleared his throat.

"Soon the king shall arrive and reveal the items for the red hunt." his voice boomed across the packed square and road. "I am here to remind you that only citizens of Fargus are allowed to enter. If you are not a citizen of this country i shall remind you that the other four kingdoms hold their trials at different times during the year so you are able to go and apply in your home country. Each mage is allowed to be accompanied by two people of their choosing. There are limited spaces so make sure you get back as quick as possible to have a higher chance of being chosen."

After finishing the list of rules and warnings the dwarf jumped off the box and dragged it behind him as he wandered off the stage. A few seconds later two men climbed on stage accompanied by several knights wearing red garbs over their armour. Markus recognised the first almost instantly as the king of Fargus. Maybe it was the crown and royal robes which gave it away but he had seen that man plenty of times before.

The second man took him a little longer, though once he figured out who it was he knew Julia would of known almost instantly. He was dressed in red and purple robes, a small book hung by a chain which attached to the leather belt which he wore around his waist. In his left hand he appeared to be clutching what looked a bit like a walking stick, however it wasn't being used to help him walk, it was being held like a sword still in its sheath. The most noticeable thing however was the colour of the man's eyes, an emerald green which seemed to glow, even though one of them was hidden behind the fringe of the man's soot black hair. He was of course the Arch Mage and head of the Kings Mages and also a well renowned professor at the university of magically study and the man in charge of organising the whole red hunt.

As the King droned on with the formalities Markus got to thinking about what items would be needed to complete the Red hunt. The tradition was for there to be 5 items which had to be collected. The first 3 tended to be herbs and alchemical ingredients, but that didn't mean they would be easy to find. At least one was near the far reaches of the kingdom, well beyond the taint barrier. Another tended to be some part of a monster or tainted animal which would be easy to come by out past the taint barrier but difficult to actually acquire. Then there was the last one. This one tended to be a wild card. If he could remember correctly last year they the contestants had to go to a monastery and receive a blessed flower. The year before that, about 200 enchanted forks had been scattered across the kingdom for them to find.

"For this red hunt, you must present: a petal from a green Dragonsnap flower, a sleeping tree root about a finger in length, a hand full of nightrot berries, a tainted claw from any creature and an item of great importance to yourself. Bring these items back to this square in a months time and you would of proven your worth to become a King's Mage and if we have places left you will be asked to join."

At the end of the speech the crowd burst into cheer and chanting, however as the Arch Mage stepped forward the crowd fell silent again. He gazed over the crowded and appeared to be mumbling to himself. He suddenly straightened up and a voiced boomed over them.

"Remember that we can err.." there was a pause as he glanced off into the distance. "oh yes! It is easy to tell, well for those who are smart enough at any rate, that what items are not true. Be careful in what path you fly, and please note a dead mage is not a useful one and clearly a bad one at that. And one final thing, there is always a bigger fish or some i'm constantly told."

Archmage Arinath seemed to still be talking as he turned away but no one could hear what was being said. The King then stepped forward and declared the red hunt to have started before leaving the stage followed by the knights. At this the crowd started to disperse and the sound of excited pupils and curios mages talking about the objects was all that could be heard.

Markus turned his head as Julia grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the street. She was yelling something about having to get a head start and where on earth she would find a sleeping tree let alone a green Dragonsnap at this time of year. Markus managed to get his arm free just before they went past the turning for the blacksmiths.

"What's up? I thought we but all our stuff ready to go in the inn? Supplies, tent, gold even some bits of armour for you!"

Markus just gestured towards the space on his hip which was had a rather large absence of a sword. Julia glanced at where he was pointing before spinning on her heel and continued walking.

"Fine, ill wait at the inn. guess there's not much point setting of tonight any way. I'm leaving at sunrise tomorrow with or with out you!"

Markus sighed as he watched her march off going further down the street. He refrained from pointing out that it had been her who had forced him to agree to go on the insane trip any way. Just as he reached the store he saw Ulfrad beginning to lock up. Noticing Markus coming towards him, the blacksmith stopped and grabbed the sword and a shield which were at his feet and chucked them. Markus just managed to catch the sword and practically dropped the shield on his own foot.

"Thought you might be coming back for those lad! And before you say anything that shield is a gift from me. A good luck gift if ya wish. Let's hope you don't need it!"

Markus smiled and thanked the blacksmith before turning and heading for the tavern and the so called adventure which awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to the Forest

The sun had barely risen and yet he was already walking down a dirt track, with his back to the city. Julia had insisted that they get going early, very early. She was already beginning to get ahead of him, for the third time. Markus sighed as he started to jog to catch up. The chain mail rattled as he ran and his sword kept on hitting the side of his leg. At the end of this little adventure, Markus knew there would be a giant bruise there at the very least.

"You know, you could... you could slow down... a bit"

Julia turned to see Markus breathing heavily as he slowed back down to a walk behind her. He was red faced but still kept up a fast pace. But it wasn't fast enough. They only had a month to find the first 4 items! To add to that Julia could not think what she could take for the 5th.

"Something of great importance to me. Something with great importance, to ME." She repeated it over and over but still nothing came to her. She felt like it had to be some sort of trick or word play. It couldn't be as simple as 'This stone is really important to me' they would let the pass. She wished that they had got the enchanted forks. At least then they would of know what to look out for.

Julia was so involved in her own thoughts she didn't realise that they were lost until she walked headlong into a tree and fell on to her ass. She sat there for a couple of seconds trying to make sense of what happened before Markus caught up.

"You okay there? I swear I can see stars doing rings around your head!"

Julia looked at him and raised an eyebrow before taking her arms out of the bag straps and dragging it in front of herself. Markus watched as she rummaged through pulling out an assortment of things including food packs, tinder twigs and even some rope before finally pulling out a tatty folded piece of paper. He watched her unfold the map and start pouring over it, trying to figure out where they were.

"You got us lost already?" He asked as he sat down next to Julia. She didn't even bother to glare at him but Markus noticed her face twitch and knew what it meant. He burst out laughing although he abruptly stopped when a stone hit him square in the forehead.

"What? I mean, you've got to admit that it's funny!" There was a very distinct lack of a reply. "Well at very least it gives me a break. I'm exhausted already!"

The two sat there for a while, Julia scanning over there map and Markus just sprawled out over the ground. He was already regretting wearing the small amount of armour he was. The chain mail shirt was heavy enough but with extra weight of the metal plate over his shoulders arms and wrists was really beginning to weigh him down. About an hour past before Julia finally stood up. She kicked Markus in the side before instantly regretting it as her soft boot did nothing to cushion the force of her foot against his chain mail.

"There should be some sort of church on the edge of the woods over the next hill. Or at least I think there should be."

Julia waited for Markus to stand up and once again set off, although this time she was paying attention to the trees. The two kept walking into the forest, the tall trees offering them shade as the sun rose and little undergrowth to slow their progress through the forest.

As they walked around the base of the hill, the side of a small church could be seen. The church was quite small, you could only hold a small service, and made from cobblestone with a few oak beams and vines had grown over at least half of the building. Most the windows were clear except for one over the door, showing a sign of one of the many deities. There was a small graveyard surrounding the building with an old iron fence around the outside. There didn't seem to be any sign of someone being there recently.

The two kept walking towards it any way. You never know what spell might be in place to keep away those who seek to harm to destroy. Although it would seem odd for it to be protected in such away inside the tanit barrier. Either way they kept walking towards it, not really paying attention. Markus was staring at the ground whilst Julia was checking the map, which she had decided to keep in hand to try and avoid getting 'slightly misplaced' as she put it.

With that in mind, neither of them realised what was happening until it was on top of them. Or more specifically they were. Julia fell face first into the ground, whilst markus staggered forward. Both had a great weight on there back.

As he fumbled for his sword, Markus heard Julia yell in pain and anger before he heard the sound of teeth trying to bite the back of his neck. At the sound he realised that the armour probably was a good idea. Markus managed to grab hold of the handle however he couldn't pull the sword out with the weight on his back. He decided to fling himself to the the ground, back first.

There was a loud snapping noise as Markus hit the ground. It was soon followed by a howl of great pain. Markus got up and turned to see a wolf skeleton, with a now broken thigh bone, dragging itself back. He turned to see another wolf skeleton biting at the back of Julia's neck, and there was blood rushing down her and pooling on the ground. She tried to roll and get the creature off of herself but it proved too strong and kept her pinned to the ground, teeth dug in.

Markus dragged his sword out of its sheath. He had only ever practiced against dummies and his dad, who always won. He hoped he had learnt enough. He took a step forward. The wolf's teeth where already buried into Julia's back and neck, not enough time to remove them and attack. Markus swung the sword down towards the beast's neck.

It hit it right on the spine. There was a loud crack as the bone chipped away. Before Markus had time to react, the other wolf charged into his side, again knocking him off balance.

Releasing its grip on Julia the second wolf joined the first in attacking the man who hurt them. There bones creaked as they jumped at him again. Markus barely had time to react and swung his sword upwards. It hit the side of one of the beasts skulls but bounced off harmlessly. He just had time to swear before he fell onto the ground again. The teeth snapped at his arms and ears. He felt the warmth of his blood running down his skin before he felt the pain. He tried to push himself up but the combined weight of both creatures was too much.

This was it. He was going to die by bitten to death by a bunch of bones. Not the way he had pictured it. Not that he had pictured it that often mind you. Never wanted to think of what death would bring. One of the wolfs yelped as he felt ice forming on the chain mail covering his back. Out of the corner of his eye, Markus could see Julia. She stood in the middle of the blood pool, hand outstretched with palm facing forwards. The other clasped to the back of her neck, reducing the flow of blood.

The reduced weight on his back meant Markus could push against the other wolf. He swung his arm back in the vague hope to hit the creature, and to his surprise his fist made contact. There was another loud crack and the sound of splintered bone dancing on metal. The wolf staggered back, part of its jaw hanging off at an odd angle.

As Markus got to one knee he was lept on again. This time though, he managed to bring his sword up just in time as the teeth closed around. The two struggled to get the sword off the other but neither seemed to be giving it up.

The second wolf advanced slowly towards Julia. With its jaw shattered there was no way it was going to attempted to bite, that left it swiping with its paw. She had to calm herself down. Julia swore out loud, she just couldn't focus enough to remember the spells she had prepared earlier.

Swearing again, she flicked her wrist pushing her fingers outwards. As soon as she finished the movement 3 purple white bolts of energy flew towards the wolf. One of the energy bolts smashed though a few ribs, the next struck it square in the head and the last into its shoulder blade. The skeletal wolf slumped backwards.

Markus was panting. He had managed to ripe the blade from the wolf, removing several teeth as he did so. Now he was fending off each attack. The ice between its ribs was slowly thawing revealing the empty ribcage again. The wolf lurched forward again, Markus swung at it, however the skeleton managed to go under the blade and grabbed his foot. With a sharp tug and a flick of its head, Markus was again heading for the floor.

Suddenly the wolf was on top of him teeth at his throat. They came clamping down. Markus could feel the blood running out of his body now. This was it. The end. One flick of the wolf's head and his jugular was torn out. He closed his eyes and waited for the moment to happen.

The pressure around his throat suddenly disappeared as a howl of almighty pain echoed around the hills. Markus opened his eyes to see a half elf, tall with long flowing blond hair belowing out behind him, wearing white and blue robes standing above him. His hands where on the wolfs shoulders and were emitting a brilliant yellow and white glowing light.

As the light subsided the skeleton broke into pieces and and the man's hair fell back down to his shoulders. Markus felt his eyes closing. He tried to keep them open, to see more, thank the stranger but darkness engulfed his sight. Markus passed out as yet more blood flooded out of his body.


	3. Chapter 3: The Priest

As soon as the bones fell apart, the half elf fell to a knee and laid his hand on Markus throat. With the other he performed the movements, which Julia recognised as moderate healing. As the half elf finished the movements and put the other hand also on Markus' throat, he seemed to mutter a small pray. A white light shone from his palms and the whole of Markus neck glowed.

As the light faded away and the half elf removed his hands, Julia could see what was just ripped skin with blood pouring out was now healed over and surprisingly clean. As he stood up, the half elf was muttering under his breath.

"Bloody things have been causing us trouble all month. Do the king's mages bother to come check it out? Oh no. We are inside the taint barrier. No way it could be evil. Must be a bunch of priests not able to handle wolves." With that he spat on to the pile of bones and turned towards Julia.

"Are you alright, well clearly not with that amount of blood loss, so I guess I'm asking, do you need me to heal you as well or are you capable of it your self?"

Julia stood there for a second, hand clenched to the back of her neck, before she seemed to snap back to her senses.

"ah, er, no im good thanks.".

Julia again flicked her wrist and performed another few gestures, similar to the priest but slightly different,

before her hands also glowed with a white light. With that, she clasped both hands to her neck and then slowly removed them once the glowing had subsided. The wound had healed over, however Julia still looked pale and weakened.

The priest watched this before gesturing to Markus and bending down to him.

"Would you mind helping me get him into the church?"

Julia nodded and hurried over to help move Markus unconscious form.

A few hours past before Markus finally came to. His vision was blurry and his eyes were disagreeing on what they should be focusing on. His hand jerked to his neck. He could feel no damage or scars. He realised that he was no longer wearing his armour, glancing around he noticed it was in a small pile next to the bed which he lay in. Once his eyes agreed that focusing was something they were up for, Markus swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

He realised that he was inside the old church they had seen earlier, in fact he was inside the main and only room of the church and what he was lying was actually a pew with a sheet over it rather than a bed. Looking around, Markus noticed there was an elderly elf nelt in front of an alter with a few candle on top.

Noticing that Markus was finally awake, julia wondered over to him.

"You okay now?"

Markus rubbed his throat again before nodding. It was already becoming a habit. Soon the half elf priest came over and joined the two.

"Well, you seem to back in working order. Your friend was telling me about your, well here, little quest. The whole things like a stupid idea to me. However i do happen to know where you can find one of the things you seek."

By now the priest seemed to have a glint in his hazelnut eyes and a smile on his face.

"I know where a sleeping tree be at."

Markus stood up and started to put his armour back on, starting with the chain mail.

"I also think that the quest is a bit ridiculous but julia wants to do it and dragged me along. Not much i can do about that. So im guessing we won't be getting the place of this tree for free are we?"

The priest continued to smile.

"Well it won't cost you much really, in fact its more of a bounce to you guys really."

At this point the elf priest had walked over to Markus as well.

"Just tell them you want to travel with them and get it over with Garry!"

The elf then turned to and started walking away whilst muttering to himself. It was something about 'the youth these days' however no one was paying the old elf any attention. Julia seemed to be contemplating the idea whilst Markus had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Why would you want to travel with us of all people?"

Garry shrugged and went to reply however he was cut off by julia telling him that he could travel with them for a while but it couldn't be forever. Then she promptly walked out the church yelling behind her for the two to catch up. Markus and Garry just looked at each other before they both set off after her. As they left the church, Garry picked up a twisted oak staff.

It was a reasonably straight staff however the wood which made it up twisted around itself and had a few knots in before it got to the top where it was flattened and smoothed. Engraved in the side was the same sign as above the church door, with an emerald in the middle. Garry swung the quarterstaff on to his back as he chased after his newly found companions.

They continued on their journey, this time in the correct direction, towards a Sleeping tree. The group made camp in the woods for the night then continued on their way, chatting as they did so. It was mid afternoon on the second day when the group finally got to clearing in the woods. It was quite a large clearing, you could fit two or three houses buildings snugly inside however in the center stood a tall and what looked like burnt tree.

The tree had brown leaves which seemed like they would fall to ash if touched. The trunk itself was grey and scared. Bits of bark had fallen off in places to reveal blackened wood beneath. The earth surrounding the trunk was bare, supporting no other plant life for a good few meters around the base of the trunk. As the party drew closer, they could see someone had been digging at the base if the tree. There was a pile of dirty to one side and there several exposed roots could be seen in the hole.

Julia rushed forwards and crouched down at the side of the hole. She pulled a small knife out of the pouch around her waist and started to cut at one of the roots. Markus hung back eyeing up the tree.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean look at how all other plants seem to avoid it."

Markus was stood right at the edge of the grass, however he did not move of it.

"Dont worry yourself. It won't harm us since we won't be here long enough."

As Garry spoke, he reached up and was picking things from the branches. They appeared to be small buds which were grey in colour. He picked about two handfuls and put them in his satchel before returning to stand next to markus. Noticing Markus' puzzled look, garry quickly explained that they were a useful ingredient in some potions and that he had been running low.

With a triumphant cheer, Julia stood up and put her knife back into her pouch before rushing over to the boys who were still stood on the closest patch of grass. She was practically beaming from ear to ear and was very nearly jumping up and down on the spot. She unclasped her hand to reveal a small gnarled root, about a finger in length, in her palm.

"Think that this will be good enough?"

All three of them leaned in and peered at the small root in Julia's hand. A few seconds pasted before they all looked up.

"I think it's good enough." Markus said with garry agreeing. With that Julia carefully put the root into her pouch on her belt with her knife.

"Right then, where to next and what for?"

Noticing Julia looking puzzled, Garry spoke up.

"There is a small village not that far from here and it's got an inn. We could go stay the night and figure out where to go next in the morning after a decent night's sleep."

Markus could see that Julia wanted to protest because she was biting her lip. However she couldn't think of any real reason, let alone a good reason, for while they should keep on going other than because she wanted to. Eventually she agreed and the three set off following Garry again. Markus really hoped they didn't make it into a habit.


	4. Chapter 4: King, Mage, Castle

"You asked for me to see you."

Arinath gave a short bow towards the king, however not once did his emerald eyes lose sight of him. The king looked up from his desk. There were pieces of parchment spread all across, not just the desk but the whole room. The two were in the royal quarters of the palace. More specifically, the king's private study.

"Its getting worse. Quicker than we expected as well. More and more reports from within the taint barrier."

The king picked up a pile of documents and offered them to the Archmage before pointing to a chair, indicating for him to sit. Taking a few of the documents, Arinath sat placing the walking stick like device next to him, leaning against the chair. He thumbed through the pieces of parchment, pausing now and then to read a few lines.

"I told you that the barrier could only do so much, this was bound to happen. Those enchantments would have done nothing if we had not have helped. It would be just a wall surrounding one quarter of your kingdom for no reason."

The king glanced at the archmage again and saw him wiggling his nose and concentrating hard on the end of it. He sighed before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Come, i need to get out of here and get some fresh air." The king pushed the study door open and walked out, Arinath followed quickly after.

"Oh goodie. Let's go for a walk. Makes it so much easier for those assassins to make another attempt on your life. Only right to give them a fair chance hey?"

The king rolled his eyes as they walked down the corridor. The many candles casting multiple shadows over the walls. They turned a corner and walked through another door which took them out into the night air.

"They last tried it two weeks ago. It would break the routine of what they have been doing. Got two more weeks to go before I have to worry again."

Arinath tapped his cane like device against the tiles as they walked. His head stayed perfectly still but his eyes darted all over the place.

"Hence why it would be better to strike now since you won't be expecting it. Surprise and if it fails then gets you to worry more which then leads to mistakes."

They climbed a flight of stairs and then started to walk along the battlements. The city far below.

"Sometimes i really wonder who's side you are on." the king glanced at the archmage to find him smiling. They stopped and leant on the small wall looking out over the city and beyond. The wind howled and whistled as passed through the gaps in the stone walls.

"They must be more we can do. There has to be. We need more time at the very least."

The king turned to look at the archmage. He was wearing the same robes as he alwaysed did. They waved in the breeze and revealed the leather book and golden chain. It did not budge, not even when the wind picked up and was causing the robes to flutter behind him. The mage turned to meet his gaze.

"You, no we, we? Yeah we, we are doing a lot already. There is naught much I can think to do which could help. You've increased the intake of mages and knights. We are in very good contact with the Carthstad paladins, one of the few groups of people who can be helpful and smart. Rare to find that these days you know. They either think they know it all, and really don't, or they just don't know anything or enough to be helpful..."

As he said this, the king watched the mage edge slowly closer to the edge of the wall. He rested his hand gently on the mages shoulder and guided him back slightly and shook his head. He felt something move and start to slide off. As his other hand went up to grab whatever it was, he realised he had left the ceremonial crown on.

Gods, he had put that on two days ago now. Had he really been up that long? Then again it felt like years since he had last slept. Didn't have time though. To much to do and even if he did have time, what he knew kept him up any way.

"... to be honest. Yeah dislike them a lot. I can only stand some of your mages as well. Twats most of them. There where one or two taking the quest I wish to keep my eye on this time though. Might give me some entertainment. That's what we need you know."

Arinath abruptly shut up. The king glanced at him. It was a bad sign when that happened. Once he was talking there was very little which could get him to stop. The mage was squinting slightly and turning slowly around.

"I think we should head back to your study. Quickly."

The king did not need to be told twice by Arinath. If he thought that there was a good reason to go then there generally was. As the two ran back down the stairs from the battlements there was a chorus of ear piercing squarks. There was a sudden uproar as guards started yelling to each other. Bells sounded with a few screams to follow.

"Told you, did i not tell you?" Yelled the mage over all the ruckus. The king gritted his teeth. He hated it when Arinath was right sometimes. They got to the bottom of the stairs and ran into the upper courtyard to find several guards engaged with what appeared to have once been a hippogriff. With out warning another swooped down and landed in front of them.

The king barely had chance to duck as it swung with its front legs at them. He could smell the rot. Skin and feathers were blackened and covered in a sort of goo. Patches had peeled away to reveal bone. The king felt himself be dragged backwards, and saw himself slide past Arinath who was now holding what ever he called that thing, up like a sword.

"Run Jayden, i'll deal with this."

The king scrambled up and ran through another door into the castle and slammed it shut. He then turned and sprinted off. He didn't stop running until he reached his study again where he found four guards stood there waiting for him. All with red over there armour. One stepped forwards with a look of concern and frustration on his face.

"Are you alright sir? You shouldn't go off on your own! Anything could happen!"

Jayden leant against the wall as he caught his breath. The crown was still in his off hand and he started to fiddle with it.

"Im fine sean. Also i wasn't on my own."

The captain of the guard seemed to breath a sigh of relief. Although one of his eyebrows raised as he started to ask who he had been with.

"I was with Arinath."

Arinath pointed his umbrella directly at the hippogriff. He could smell the taint on the poor creature. He hated having to do this, yet there was no other way. The hippogriff charged forward and leapt at the archmage only to let out a shriek of pain and surprise. The umbrella had smashed into the side of its head with unhuman like strength. The hit altered it's path and causing it to go flying into the wall behind where it had started. His free hand was performing very quick movements and gestures as he swung the umbrella back around to point straight at the hippogriff.

Four glowing red rocks erupted from the end of the umbrella. Two flew towards the hippogriff he had just flung into the wall, and the other two at the one the guards were facing. A fiery red trail was left in their wake as the balls of rock hurtled towards the creatures. Three hit there mark and exploded as they did so. The last exploded just above however it was to far away to do any damage. Nether creature had enough time to howl in pain as they collapsed to the floor. Dead. The rest of their skin and feathers dissolved into a black goo, there bones blackened and turned to dust.

"May you find peace on the winds."

The archmage bowed his head as he spoke, he then turned to see the two guards who were still conscious dragging away their fallen comrades to go get attended to. There were more squarks and howls of pain coming from over the castle. He tutted and set off running muttering something about how he wasn't going to be the one tidying up.

Markus and Garry were sat opposite each other, both waiting for their breakfast to be served. They had woken up to find Julia already dressed and running out the door yelling something about finding out information. The two sat in silence for they were both listening in on what was being said around them. Everyone seemed to be talking about what had happened that night in Salos. The castle had been attacked they said. By undead some said. Beasts said others. None attacked the city though. Only the castle.

The two snapped back as their breakfast was laid out in front of them. They both said thank you and dug in, however never looked happy. Undead beasts inside the taint barrier was not good. Attacking the city was even worse.


	5. Chapter 5: In the clearing

_Author's note:_

 _Well hello there reader, I haven't done a note on this story yet, I am going to try and avoid doing them regularly because I feel like it breaks the story up. However I wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed this, and say that if anyone wants to do so, please feel free to leave a review. It can be just a compliment or some useful criticism. I don't mind criticism if I can learn from it. As a warning the uploads of chapters can be very random as you may have noticed. I will try and not let it have a gap of more than a week or two. Hope you continue to enjoy._

 _~ Let the story continue ~_

Markus let out a loud sigh as he scanned the small village square. No sign of Julia still. He turned around and started walking back towards the inn in which the three had been staying in. Garry was stood outside the door leaning against the wall, bag on the floor with his quarterstaff leaning next to him.

"No luck finding her then?" He asked as Markus drew near. At the shake of Markus' head, Garry picked up his belongings, swinging his bag on to his back and grasping his quarterstaff. The emerald glinted in the early morning sun as they headed east, guessing that Julia had continued in the same direction as before. The two followed along the main path, calling out every now and then.

"HELP ME!" Screeched a female voice though the trees. Markus and Garry looked at each. They didn't recognise the voice. Another plea for help screeched through the woods. They couldn't just stand here. The two started to run towards the direction of the voice. As they did so Markus drew his sword from its sheath and he also remembered to grab his shield from his back. It was a bit dented from where he had landed on it and the bone wolf, but it should still fend off a hit or two, at least he hoped.

The two ran through bushes and pushed past trees where they found themselves stumbling into a clearing. In the centre stood a female half elf, clearly the source of pleas, wearing tattered clothes and clutching her bag tightly to her chest in front of her stood another half elf, she was battered and bleeding however wearing leather armour and clutching a worn sword in both hands. In front of her stood 2 men, a dwarf and a half Orc. All clutching assorted weapons.

As they pushed themselves into the clearing the dwarf charged forward, swing her axe wildly in the direction of the half elves. They managed to get out the way however the one in armour tripped and fell to her knees.

Garry immediately muttered a prayer and again formed the arcane hand movements with his left hand before taping his quarter staff on Markus' back and running forwards towards the group of bandits. As Markus felt the tap on his back, he felt all of his muscles fill with energy and almost growing. He charged forwards, shield up, and slammed into the back of the dwarf. She staggered forward, dazed.

The half elf saw her opportunity open up. In one clean movement she managed to push herself up and slashing her blade at the chest of the dazed dwarf. There was a scratching and clicking sound, as steel sliced against studded leather, before a gruff yell of pain as the blade cut into the shoulder of the dwarf.

Seeing his comrade in pain the half Orc charged forward and put all his might into bringing his maul down on top of Markus' head. Markus flung his arm and shield over his head to try and stop the blow. The maul smashed into his shield, which in turn smashed into his face. Markus stumbled back, now literally seeing red as his blood went into his eyes.

One of the humans let out a yell as they swung there scimitar at the half elves face. The blade slashed across her arm and chest leaving a gaping wound. With a glint of menace in his eye, the bandit brought the blade around and went to slash at the now heavily bleeding half elf clutching her wounds and hardly hanging on to life. The blade flew through the air, whistling as it did so, but before it hit its mark it came to a lurching halt as it hit a wooden quarterstaff.

Garry was holding on to it with two hands and had only just got the end into the scimitars path. Garry was straining as the human put all the force he could into pushing the blade towards the half elf. Seeing all that was happening the last human got behind Markus and swung his great sword at his back. There was a clang as metal hit metal but the blow did little other than causing Markus to step forwards slightly.

The dwarf dragged herself up and glanced around at the battle happening around them. Spotting the priest she swung her axe over her head and jumped forward bringing her axe down on top of Garry. There was nothing he could do but watch the axe dig into his shoulder.

Garry didn't cry out, just grunted as the axe meet bone. Biting his lip, Garry begrudgingly let go of his quarterstaff, the human fell forwards as the resistance he was pushing against dropped away. Garry grabbed hold of the dwarfs armour with his good arm and dragged the dwarf closer. His bad hand lifted and rested itself on the dwarfs bare hand still clutching the axe dug into Garry's left shoulder. The dwarf was slightly taken aback and stared at Garry. There eyes locked and suddenly the dwarf realised her mistake but had no time to act.

"Die".

As soon as his hand touched the dwarfs bare skin the colour drained from her face as her eyes rolled upwards. Garry released his grip and the dwarf fell over backwards, ripping the axe out of his shoulder as she did so.

Dead.

As Markus stumbled forwards from the impact in his back, he shook his head whilst blinking rapidly hoping to clear some of the blood from his eyes, to no avail. He was begging to get annoyed with these fight. He smashed his shield upwards catching the half Orc in the jaw, at the same time he swung his sword around at the human who had attacked him in the back. His sword danced just in front of him but did little else. At least it caused him to jump back. Markus had a bit more room to move now, thankfully.

The half Orc roared in rage as blood trickled out of his mouth. As the anger consumed him, he swung at Markus again. Another thud as the maul glanced off Markus well placed shield. Perhaps he did still remember how to use it.

Having seen the priest take down his friend, not realising the energy it took from Garry was considerable to say the least, with such ease decided to attack him instead of the now unconscious half elf. He kicked the quarterstaff away and swung the scimitar at Garry, aiming to slash him across the chest. There was nothing he could do to stop it so even more of Garry's blood fell to the floor as the scimitar danced across his chest.

The bandit swore as Markus sword missed his face by centimeters. Continuing to swear and curse, the bandit brought his long sword down once again, this time for it to be stopped by the sword which had only just missed his face seconds ago.

Markus strained under the the strength of the human pressing the sword down. With a roar and help from the magic still surging in his muscles, Markus threw the sword off his own and the swung at the wrists of the human. Not even a second later, the long sword clattered to the ground as the bandit stumbled backwards clutching what remained of his hand.

Garry fell to his knees, clutching the open wounds spilling blood around him and staining his robes. It was times like these he cursed the oath he had taken. Using what little was left of his energy, he dragged himself into touching distance of the half elf. She was hardly breathing. On death's edge. With the last of his strength he muttered another pray and touch the half elf as he collapsed. A holy light suddenly shined though the wounds of the near dead woman. As it did so her wounds started to close up and her eyes flickered open and her breathing normalised. She looked to Garry to see the bandit swinging his scimitar down. She yelled a cry of anger and despair.

Yet that cry could hardly be heard over the cry of another. The human bandit looked up just in time to see two rays of orange searing heat fly towards him and continue on through his chest leaving burn marks behind. He screeched in pain before falling to the floor, writhing in agony. Julia stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing hand falling back to her side as she ran over to Garry.

Markus heard Julia cry but didn't turn to look. He had to dodge another blow from the half Orc but the blood in his eyes was making things a lot harder. The half Orc thundered forwards, maul raised to strike again. It came swinging down, meeting the shield on the way. Markus let out a groan of pain as he felt his body absorbed the blow. He was pretty sure he heard something crack as the maul made contact. As soon as the Orc had made the blow, Markus lunged forwards and his blade pierced his armour and then into skin and organs.

The bandit finished wrapping rags around what was left of his hand to slow the bleeding and looked up. Half of his group was either dead or dying and he was seriously injured. There was no way they could win this. He decided to yell the retreat and tell the half Orc to pick up the other human. Before turning and running. The half Orc did as he was told, after he swung his maul one last time. As he bent to pick up his friend, Markus' sword fell out of his latest wound.

Markus dragged himself to his feet, since the last blow had hit home, before making his way of the to Julia who was fusing of Garry. She had her book open on her leg as she read from it and performed the correct hand movements. Her hands once again glowed and she pressed her them against the gaping wound across Garry's chest. The wound glowed before beginning to close itself up. Garry coughed and spluttered as he sat up to see Markus, Julia and the two half elves staring at him.

A little while past as they waited for Garry to regain his strength. They waited in the clearing, away from the blood mind you, sat in a circle. They had just finished digging a grave for the dead dwarf, after taking anything which could be of use. They had found a few gold coins but mostly copper.

As they sat the half elves didn't stop thanking them for their help.

"It's not a problem, really"

"Yeah honestly it's fine, although you can't talk much Julia." Taunted Markus to Julia's frustration.

"Cut it out would ya!"

"Markus don't stop until she stops randomly running off!" Joined in Garry, who started laughing than almost instantly regretted it.

"Ha serves you right!" Julia said whilst nudging Garry in the ribs with her foot.

When they were finally ready to move on Luna and Ana, the two half elves, again thanked the small party for there help before parting on their separate ways. As they walked ever East, Garry brought up the point that they hadn't really found out what the two had been doing out in forest or what they normally did. They thought on it for a while but nothing really came to mind.

The two half elves didn't say another word until they were in the nearby village, entering the tavern. Luna order herself and Ana a drink and then went and joined her sister at a table.

"We are really lucky those guys came when they did. Without them we would e nothing more than corpses in a shallow grave."

"I thought we were mean to be safe once we got into the fabled taint barrier" Ana said bitterly.

Luna sighed and shifted her armour slightly so that the broken leather was closer together.

"That's only for the dark and tainted creatures. Which those guys were not. Although they were vicious. There is also rumour that the taint barrier is failing."

The two said little more until they were through another drink or two.

"You know I'm not even sure why we are doing" Luna got cut off mid sentence by a great rumbling. The noise was growing louder. The glass was beginning to rattle and things jumped around on the tables. The two half elves rushed outside. The glanced around and all of a suddenly they were plunged into darkness only to get light back in mere seconds as the trembling peaked and started to subside. Luna noticed a great shadow in the sky traveling the way they had just come. It was giant, wing span of at least a town. The scales caught the light and they were suddenly blinded by the glow of green from the creature as it traveled very quickly to the horizon, the trembling decreasing as it did so.

The sisters glanced at each other, both had expressions of surprise and bewilderment on their faces.

"Was that"

"A dragon?"

"Yeah, might Have been."

"But I thought that they where"

"Evil?"

"Well maybe, but ever way, never thought they could be that large!"


	6. Chapter 6: 4 Rings

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Well we used to need to go out past the taint barrier to find tainted creatures, but it seems some are getting past it."

"Yeah, like those bones you were fighting when I stumbled onto you."

The three where still walking eastwards. They had left the forest behind and were now walking across grass plains, fields and hills. They meet the odd traveler and went through the uncommon small village but not much happened whilst they traveled. After a week of walking they could see the taint barrier on the horizon but it took them another two days to get to its base.

As they approached the the East gate, the smallest of the 5 gates since the 'River crossing' happens to be slightly south however since boat was the easiest way to transport goods that gate took most the traffic from the East gate, they noticed a large group of red clothed people standing around. As the party approached they soon saw why. Most of group where Kings mages accompanied by their Knights. All of them were still serving their first year, this is easy to tell by first just how clean and neat there robes where, the neater the newer they were, and perhaps the easier was that for every year in service there was a purple stripe on the left shoulder. As they approached, a few guards and mages broke off from the group and walked to meet them.

"Sorry but this gate is currently closed." The Mage stopped in the middle of the road, hands on his hips. The two guards stopped behind him, with there hands resting on their weapons.

The party stopped just in front of them. They glanced around. As far as Markus could tell, the other guards were doing stuff all but standing around.

"You have to turn around and leave now."

Swords were beginning to be drawn and the Mage was raising his hands. Markus raised an eyebrow but stayed where he stood.

"What exactly is happening here which stops us from going though and requires so many of you?"

The Mage looked slightly taken aback and the guards glanced at each other, Markus realised that very few questioned what a King's Mage told them.

"Well there are err works, and also" the mage's confidence was quickly returning, "I'm telling you so. If you don't go now, we will use force."

Markus was begging to get a bit annoyed, he knew exactly what they were allowed and meant to do, and it wasn't this. This was abuse of power. He took a step forward as Julia turned to go.

"No, we won't go and you won't use force. Now if you know what's good for you I suggest you tell us why we can't go past and if it's a fair reason, we will leave."

The guards were glancing at each other more now. Obviously they had manage or where used to intimidating most people. The Mage how ever was beginning to grow angry.

"By what right, do you tell me what to do! You know nothing of my authority or power! I could crush you and I am allowed to do so!"

With that the Mage threw his hands up and green magical energy crackled between his fingers. However before he could take a step towards them, Markus grabbed the silver chain which hung around his neck and pulled. The chain lifted up and on the end of it was a golden ring, the top of which was flat and had a black stone set in it. There was an engraving on the stone which was also golden and in the shape of his family's seal. He hated using the damn thing as leverage or even showing it at all. Markus held the ring and showed it to the Mage. As he saw the ring, colour drained from the mage's face. His arms fell back to his sides. A moment passed before the Mage spoke again. This time it was in a dejected tone.

"The archmage is currently inspecting the this gate and section of wall."

With that the Mage and knights headed back over to there group near the gates. Markus quickly stuffed the chain and ring back under his clothes and armour. Garry raised an eyebrow. The three went and found a spot to sit down and waited until they could go through the gate. Garry still had an eyebrow raised and turned to Julia.

"So what was that all about? You know the ring and things."

Markus focused on fiddling with the grass in front of him and ignored what the other two were saying. Julia dropped her voice as she went to answer garry.

"His parents are basically, well in charge of commanding and training the Kings Mages and guards. They also advise the king. He doesn't like bringing it up, wants to make his own path without using his name and the power which comes with it."

Garry nodded his head and dropped that conversation. They started to chat about where they would find the other 4 ingredients needed for Julia to complete the quest. Garry happened to know where they could find the petal and they were sure to find a tainted creature on there way there or back. They weren't so sure on the berries but they were sure they could find them somewhere. The last item was something Julia had to figure out and not something the other two could help with. They did throw a few suggestions out but nothing that would really helped.

As it hit midday, the group of people around the gate suddenly became very excited and there voice raised. The three glanced around to look at the gate. There was a small parting of people in front of the archmage as he walked. He seemed somewhat flustered and kept waving people away without so much as a word. He suddenly spotted the three sat further away from the gate and started to walk over. Garry glanced at Julia and Markus and noticed that they also had looks of surprise on their faces as well.

The group of mages seemed to follow him as he walked towards the group. With a wave of his hand and a few sharp words the group dispersed and headed back towards the East gate. A few moments later Arinath reached the group and stood there hands in pockets, his glowing green eyes scanning over them.

"Well hello hopeful mage. Ohh Markus, I haven't seen you since you were this big." The man crouched a little and held his hand not far from the ground.

"Your parents were very proud of you. Less so when you didn't follow them into the arcane arts but still proud. I know things can be done with strength not just skill in the arcane but I prefer the latter you know. Im sure the cleric understands what I mean."

The archmage's eyes seemed to dull a little before flaring back to their normal glow as he turned towards Garry.

"Interesting, interesting. An unusual choice but I can see it works for you. Well you're still alive at least. You ever considered studying the arcane arts? Might be good at it. Although you could be terrible. Never know. What's your name?"

Garry looked a bit taken aback. Arinath did not speak that fast but rarely paused let alone let someone else speak. Garry told him his name and as soon as he had the archmage was off on his ramble again.

"Interesting name, not one you hear often, i think i've heard it one other time, strange human. Ended up falling into a forge, wasn't even a smith! Died soon after that if i remember correctly."

The archmage then turned to face julia and his smile fell slightly.

"ah. There are still parts of your life shrouded in mystery for you aren't they Julia? Take my advise, do not try and find them too quickly. In time all shall reveal itself. Oh you do have a natural gift with the arcane don't you? Dont rely on that alone as tempting as it might be. "

After those words he seemed to brighten up a fair bit more.

"I believe that you all could be of great use and achieve great things. Or you could die horrible. One or the other. I believe we shall be seeing each other again at some point. Be it here or in another realm. Here a parting gift."

Arinath reached into his bag and pulled out three gemstones. All were different in colour, one purple, one orange and one a clear blue. He then sat down, laying his umbrella by his side, and pulled his book onto his leg. He flicked part of the chain away before quickly turning to the page he needed. He ran a finger over the words as he read them before flicking to another three separate pages. He took a gem one by one into his left hand and performed a set of movements with the other, then waited a second before performing another set of hand gestures. He did this for all three gems.

Julia noticed that the first set of movements Arinath performed on each stone were the same however the second set where completely different. The whole process took about half an hour. Just before he was done, Arinath held the three gems in his hand and suddenly clenched them tightly. When he released his grasp and opened his hand again, the gems where now shaped into perfect rings of the same colour and flawless in shape. He then gave them to the party. Garry the purple, Julia the orange and Markus the clear blue.

"Put them on or not. In a time of great need crush the ring or at least break part of it. But only when you have no other option. They to only be used in last resort, also those did not come from me. Now time for us to part ways."

Arinath stood up and glanced back at the East gate. The group had decreased down to the usual guard numbers. He smiled to himself before walking away back towards Salos. He stopped and turned. The group was just passing through the barrier. What awaited them on the other side would be sure to test them. For once Arinath felt certain, they would be fine. After all, all three of them have power running through their families. Now he had another section of wall to re-enchant and other groups to watch but first to report back to the king.

Julia kept looking at the ring and turning it over in her hands. She had already tried to detect the magic cast on the gem but to no avail. She couldn't even work out what had been used to shape them let alone what other spells the archmage had put onto them. She sighed in frustration as she again failed to find any clue of what they would do. Nether Garry of Markus had put the rings on. Markus's had joined his other ring on the silver chain around his neck, which was once again hidden from view behind his clothes and armour. Garry had got string from somewhere and had tired the ring to his staff. It was tied just below the emerald which already sat in the staff. Markus ha made a comment about he would end up with every colour gem decorating it.

"Why did he give us these? Why help us? Of all the contestants, he picked us. Also what did he mean by my life being mysterious?"

Julia had already posed these questions before and stating them again got the same shrugs and don't knows from the other two. They all agreed that it was weird though.

As they continued East, towards the stormfall mountains the questions slowly vanished from their minds. The further they went the more often than ran into a tainted creature. They started off small, very few and feeble. They started appearing after another 3 days of travel. And soon Julia could tick the second item off the list as they collect teeth from all sorts of tainted beings. The towns were fine. None of the creatures dared to go near. However whilst travelling between, you had to be alert for every step.

As they traveled, they spoke and the three slowly learnt more about each other. Despite being friends for many years there were still a few things Julia and Markus learned about each other or more so about how their families.

After another day of travelling they started to approach the base of the stormfall mountains and with that, they where close to getting the petal that they needed.


	7. Chapter 7: A silver lining

Luna and Ana continued their journey together, slowly heading towards Salos. They walked at a slow pace and stopped in most villages. Nether of them were that good at fighting so they would avoided others who happened to be walking along the same road. Even if they didn't have any visible weapons the sisters would avoid them. So it was weird that when they found a bloodied and beaten paladin, they went over to him.

The paladin slowly turned his head. His eyes were dull and he was on the brink of death. His breathing was shallow. As the sisters went over to him, he mutter something to them on his last breath. He said they needed to help Tari, they couldn't hold on much longer. Ana picked the bow up from beside the now dead body and looked it over. It was warm to the touch and eleven made. The bow seemed to be made out of yew and some kind of metal which gave off a soft glow and the heat. Ana removed the quiver from his back and attached it around her waist and checked the arrows. About 40. 10 of which where made of a similar metal to which the bow was made from. The rest where wood with iron or steel tips.

Once she was done the two looked at each other. They had to go help didn't they? They couldn't just take his things and not. The two sighed almost together. They followed what seemed to be blood and black goo. They heard roars and growls accompanied with shrikes. The sisters started to run and found themselves in another clearing and they where not alone.

There where bodies of two or perhaps three other Paladins. It was hard to tell since they where spread out and in small bits. In the middle stood a small half elf in full plate armour. She had her long sword drawn which was giving off a soft glow of light and was covered in the black goo. Surrounding her was rotting corpses of three bears and some wolves yet they were still standing and attacking. Yet the scariest thing of them all stood behind her. A dragon. No where near as big as the one they had seen earlier. This one was about the size of a very large horse with silver scales around its body. It let out another roar but the paladin didn't turn around.

Instead, she raised her long sword and took another swing at the closest bear. Her sword smashed into its hide causing great chunks to fall down but the animal still stood. The paladin seemed to growl in frustration before yelling something.

"Adam, forget out being spotted, these creatures can not leave here!"

The silver dragon behind her seemed to listen to what was said before jumping over her. It's back paws just missed her shoulders and landed on the back on one of the bears. The bear howled in pain as the claws closed around its spine before the dragons wings started to flap. At first nothing really happened then all of a sudden, the dragon launched its self into the sky, bear being lifted at the same time.

The sisters watched this happening before Luna jumped forward drawing her sword, and headed over to help the paladin. Ana sighed and lifted her new bow. It had been a while since she had used one and her aim had never been amazing. She notched an iron arrow and drew the string back and took aim.

The tainted creatures didn't notice or if they did, didn't care about the sisters. All of them in turn, apart from the bear currently receiving flying lessons, launched themselves at the paladin. She managed to get out of the way of most of the attacks however one wolf managed to get its teeth between her armour. Blood started trickle out around the wolf's teeth and started to slowly change the colour of her armour to a crimson red. With a growl of pain, the paladin brought the hilt of her glowing long sword on to the wolf's head. There was a crack as bone split and the wolf stumbled back, more tainted fur and skin fell from its head and one of its eyes was missing. There was a green glow coming from deep within the socket.

With a step forward she brought her sword down and cut the head clean off. No blood flowed, on black gunk oozed out. The green light faded from the empty socket in the now detached head which happened to land in front of Luna. She stopped and gasped at the bodiless head which landed right where she was about to step. Tari finally noticed the sisters, one sword in hand, the other arrow notched. She opened her mouth to say something however what ever was said was not heard for at that exact moment a tattered and what should have been bloody bear feel from the sky. With an almighty crack the few remaining bones which were whole became powder. Black ooze seeped out around the very dead bear, and the twitching leg of a wolf could be seen from just out the side.

A roar accompanied the silver dragon swooping down. Its claws on its back paws were outstretched and tightened around the spine on another tainted creature, wolf this time. There was hardly time for surprise to appear on the wolf's rotting face as it was taken up into the clouds. Tari yelled out a thanks as she turned to face the decaying bears.

Luna gained her composure and stepped carefully around the wolf's head before running up and slashing at the bear's hide. It howled as more rotten flesh and fur falls to the floor and turned to face its new dinner. It lurched forwards, jaws snapping at the air where Luna had just been. Seeing her opportunity, Ana let go of the string which propelled the arrow forwards as the bow sprang back to its usual shape. There was a thawk as the arrow embedded itself in what was meant to be its nose. Maybe her aim was still good, only just missed where its eyes were meant to be.

The bear lashed out at Luna with its paw and claws and racked her side causing light cuts. She moaned in pain and one of her hand clasped her side. She managed to swing her sword at the bear and cut some more of the bear off. The other remaining bear lunged at the paladin and some how managed to bite the same spot as the wolf before it. Tari almost roared in pain as she again smashed her sword's hilt into the attacker's face. There was another crack however the bear only tightened its bite on her arm.

The bear shook its head, as if it was trying to rip her arm off. Tari struggled to pull herself away but in her effort she dropped her sword and only served to greaten the injury in her arm. Again she almost cried out in pain. A roar followed as the silver dragon came back down, wolf snapped in two, one half in ether paw. The dragon then shouted in a language which nether Luna or Ana understood however Tari seemed to understand as she nodded but was distracted by the bear currently trying to remover her arm. The silver dragon landed as it dropped the two halves of the wolf behind it.

As the dragon did this Ana released another two arrows. One hit the same bear in its back and the other sailed underneath it and snapped as it hit the ground. The bear reared up on its kind legs as more flesh fell from its bones. Half of the creatures skellington was now visible and the wolf which remained was in no better state. Luna slashed at the bear's belly as it reared and rotten guts were soon flowing out however it didn't seem to notice as it brought itself back down, smashing its paws where luna would have been if she had not dived out the way.

Tari raised her arm to strike the bear again, however this time it glowed with a golden light. As she smashed her hand down the light darted around the creature before seemingly to attack its very soul. The bear roared in rage and pain. As the glowing subsided so did the bears roars but also its flesh and bone. It turned a pale grey and fell to the floor in piles of ash.

As Ana notched another arrow and started to take aim she noticed that a thick fog was quickly surrounding Tari. Ana quickly noticed that the dragons eyes where glowing silver and the fog seemed to be emanating from him. The fog quickly surrounded him, Tari, Luna and the few tainted creatures which remained. Ana released the tension in the bow but kept hold of the arrow. There was no way she could hit anything on purpose through that.

Luna again dived out the way of the lunging bear. As she turned to slash back at it, she noticed the fog that now surrounded her. She swore and lashed out were the bear had been only to find that her sword swung through the fog with no resistance. She slowly turned around, sword ready. There was a two glowing green dots looking right back. Before Luna could jump out the way the bear launched itself at her again. Luna cried out as claws dug themselves into her sides.

Tari's form appeared next to Luna and a few seconds later, her glowing long sword came swinging down cutting more flesh, fur and gunk off the bear. It reared up in agony. Paws swinging wildly. The bear shook its head and spotted the sword which had removed more of its hide. It started to bring its paws down towards Tari. Claws gleaming with Luna's blood. Suddenly the bears movement jerked to a stop. Almost as if it had been frozen solid. It made no move. It was as if some one had just sculpted that very position it held, into stone. All of a sudden two silver sails smashed into the the bear. It fell backwards, still holding the same position however. As it did so, the wind which was created by the attack started to disperse the fog.

At hearing her sister's cry, Ana ran forwards towards the fog. There was a splash of golden light a few seconds before Ana fell over backwards as a wall of wind knocked her off her feet. World spinning, Ana dragged herself up. She could see Luna and the form of Tari standing beside her, eyes glowing white. Pulling herself to her feet Ana noticed the fog was quickly disappearing but the form of a silver dragon could not be seen.

Tari's eyes returned to normal and crouched down next Luna, her plate armour rattling as she did so. She reached her hand out, which again glowed with a divine light. She touched her hand to claw marks in Luna's side, which instantly started to glow with the same light. As it faded it away the wounds were mostly healed and only a few scratches and bloodied clothes remained.

Ana walked over to the two, still glancing around for where the silver dragon had gone. She sat down next to luna and started to de-string her newly acquired bow. Tari straightened up and put her long sword back on to her back. She glanced around at the tainted creatures and her fallen comrades which lay strewn around them. Most of the creatures bodies had either almost or completely turned into ash. There were splashes of black gunk and ooze across the clearing which was slowly seeping into the other paladin bodies where no better off. She sighed with frustration before turning back to the sisters.

"Well I'm not sure if I should thank you for your help or call you stupid for joining in. Either way im sorry that you got attacked by those things. Spawn of evil. Never known them to group up. They are normaly more vicious to each other than when they aren't afflicted."

The sisters were paying attention to Tari but they were both still looking around for the second dragon they had ever seen. Tari looked at the two, and her eyes flared back to glowing with white energy. Her gaze lingered on the sisters before she glanced around the clearing and beyond it. As her eyes returned to their normal colour. She sighed again.

"Well its not like we can hid it from you after that."

Tari sat down opposite the two sisters. As she did so, Tari yelled out in the strange language they had heard her and the dragon use before. She leaned back slightly and smiled. There was rustling in the bushes near by before a man walked out. He was wearing a simple traveling outfit which looked a bit tatty. He was quite short for a human and had no weapons on him. His hair was platinum blond and was cut short. As he approached the two also noticed that his eyes shone with silvery light and if looked at closely, clouds seem to drift across his eyes.

"I am Adam"


	8. Chapter 8: A Quests End

A few hours past as Tari set about burying the remains of her fallen Paladins and burning the bones and the small remains of the tainted creatures. As Tari performed the last rights, Luna and Ana were questioning, coming close to interrogating, Adam about himself and all dragons. His common was no where near perfect but the sisters were able to understand most of what he was saying. It took a lot of pressure from them to learn much at all. What they did learn was that despite what every one said, most dragons were not evil nor did they want to rule over all humanoid creatures. However because of this belief most of his kind took to hiding. Most left the main continent but few stayed but moved far from civilisation.

Adam could not still say much about the whys or even wheres since he was young as a dragon and was still a child in the eyes of his race. This was about all the sisters could persuade him to tell them before Tari had finished and headed over to the three, who were sat in a circle to the side of the clearing. She mentioned that they were heading for Salos and if the sisters wished to travel with them they could. Luna jumped on the offer however Ana seemed a bit reluctant still. Anna was hesitant, still remembering the dragon which had flown over them in the tavern, even though she had begun to get used to Adam.

Despite Ana's reluctants the four set off on foot. All the horses had ever fled or died from the wounds inflicted on them by the tainted creatures. Tari explained that they would stop off in the closest town from where they were to resupply, and if any of her comrades had survived, regroup. The four set off at a brisk pace. Tari wanted to arrive at salos before any possible King's mage recruits arrived there to finish.

Markus and Garry were again sat on the side of the path. There was a small town off in the distance to the north and the taint barrier loomed over them in the south west. They were both staring up into the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

"She back yet?"

Garry glanced over his shoulder at the crest of the hill.

"Cant see her. She is taking her time though. At the pace she was making us travel, i'm surprised we were able to get those berries!"

"You should know Julia by now. She wants to be there first."

Markus pulled himself up and was just saying that they should probably go find Julia when she came galloping into view. To be more specific, the horse she was riding and the two she was leading, were galloping. As they came to stop in front of the two guys, she explained that she had rented them and also offered to act as couriers to Salos.

Markus swung himself up onto the closest horse with ease, as Julia told him and Garry to hurry up. Garry gingerly pulled himself up onto the horse. He looked very skahen. Julia must of forgotten the whole story about why he hated horses. Without a second thought, julia spurred her horse onwards towards salos, so back the way she had just came. As what was becoming tradition, Markus and Garry set off after her, trying to catch up.

The group traveled as fast as they could during the day, camping at night, but there was still one item they were missing. The last one. Something of great importance to Julia. As they set up camp for the last time, since Salos was only half a days ride away, the conversation fell to wondering what it was they were looking for.

"Perhaps it is something which saved your life?" Garry added to the every growing list of possible reasons for it to be important.

"Saved my life? I can't exactly present you two as my fifth item!"

Garry and Markus exchanged glances.

"Hear that Markus? We are nothing but objects to her!"

"Aye, and we arent even important she said!"

Julia rolled her eyes as the two continued on each others jokes. The conversation continued as such until they final decided to get some sleep. Julia stared up into the night sky, thinking over what she could possible use. She final decided that she would use her pendant which hung around her neck. It had been everywhere with her and was the only thing of her fathers which she owned.

To Julia's dismay, the three delivered the letters and packages and also dropping off the horses before they headed off to the centre of the town. They followed the main high street, which was a lot less crowded compared to when the quest had been started. Garry followed them, a few steps behind, staring at everything they passed. He had never been in anything larger than a small town, let alone the capital city. Julia noticed the look on his face and commented that it looked as if he had never seen a building before.

As they approached the centre and the castle, a line of people appeared. It snaked off down the street towards their destination. All sorts of people where stood there waiting, although there was a 50 50 split between those who were wearing armour to those who were wearing robes and looking far more excited. They joined the back of the line whilst Julia moaned about they were too late.

A few hours past, during which Markus had left the line to go get them some lunch, but in time they final came to the small oak desk which had been set up in front of the palace gates. There was about 20 guards standing around the table along with several large stone bins. Each full of one of the four items which had been set as the quest. A small halfling sat behind the desk. Three books open in front of her. She had a long quill in one hand and it was paused over the center book. Quills also hung over the other two but they seemed to be writing whatever they pleased, the books turning the page whenever they reached the bottom of the last one.

As they stepped towards the desk the halfling spoke.

"Name?"

They nervously glanced at each other before Garry and Markus pushed julia forward ever so slightly.

"I.. I'm Julia and these two are" But before she could say any more the halfling interrupted her.

"Only your name dear."

The book on the left's pages suddenly fluttered as pages turned rapidly and came to rest a second later. The halfling poured over the page as the quill floated just above, waiting somewhat impatiently.

"Ahh here we are. Yes Julia your name is down here. Before you apply i just need to confirm that you two are indeed the Garry and Markus noted down here. Proof of estate and clericy please."

After glancing briefly at each other, they shrugged. Garry took his quarter staff of his back and placed it on the table as Markus reached down and pulled out his family ring and placed in front of the halfling. She picked them up and squinted through a small pair of glasses which were balanced at the end of her nose. She gave the items back afterwards but Garry noticed she didn't take her eyes from the gem rings which had been attached to both.

"That all seems to be in order. Present the 5 items!"

After inspecting each ingredient closely and throwing them into the designated bins, she handed Julia's pedant back. However before she said anything else she bent of the book in front of her and started scribbling something down. A few minutes later she seemed to realise that they were still stood in front of her. She seemed baffled.

"Haven't i just signed you in?" a long pause. "Please wait over there, until you are collected!" she said jabbing the quill in a somewhat threatening manner, towards the left side of the table.

Not waiting to be told twice, they shuffled quickly towards the area indicated. They hardly waited a second before a man came striding over. He wore simple attire, which was once white but was stained with mud, grime and possible blood in some places. He could easily be mistaken for a common workman if it wasn't for the sword which rested on his hip. It's handle was of simple design but was gold and black, and on the end of the hilt, a black stone with an insignia engraved into.

"Welcome, new recruits! Of course a mage, you must be the cleric and a soon to be knight. I am Terrance and will be in charge of you and your training."

He stuck out his hand which Garry politely shook. Markus rolled his eyes before saying,

"Hello father".

 _Author's note:_

 _Well hello there reader, I wish to apologize for the long delay in between this chapter and the one before and for this chapter being kinda dry and boring. I got somewhat distracted and found it half finished so i wanted to get it done quickly so i can move on. I am trying to get back into the swing of things and writing again. Hopefully more chapters to come._


	9. Chapter 9: The Lightbringer

A month of training passed.

The duties they must perform. Improved sword skills. Identifying plants. Arinaths basics of magic.

Then another month.

What each plant does. Reading. Bow practice. Writing. How to not offend people: Religion.

A third month.

How to not offend people: Social classes. Emergency first aid. A few more basics in magic.

It was half way through the third month and it was a rare occasion where Julia, Markus and Garry all had the day off. They were wondering the palace grounds, since training mages and knights basically lived on the grounds until they had finished training. It was a pleasant day, and was as peaceful as you could get when surrounded by the heart of a city.

The three were sat near the west gate of the palace grounds, complaining about their useless lessons when they heard it. The sound of 100 or so hooves hitting the cobbled streets and they were getting closer. Julia, still being full of energy, decided to go investigate whilst dragging Markus and Garry behind her. As the three approached the now open west gate, they saw the 30 paladins riding up the main street and very quickly, though the west gate. As the last horse passed into the palace grounds, the gates swung themselves closed again and at quite a speed for such large iron gates.

The paladins all had very similar armour, plate which was silver and gold in colour although all three knew that the metal it was made form was much sturdier, and much more precious. There were a few riders who were clearly not paladins, noticeable by the lack of heavy plate armour and horses which did not leave slightly glowing prints behind them.

Markus swore he recognised four or so faces from the group. One of them being a paladin who had arrived a day after they had in salos. Markus didn't realise the other two as Luna and Ana until Garry pointed them out as they dismounted. Once the paladins had got off their steeds, they turned to them and appeared to hold a conversation for a short while. This was soon followed by several flashes of ethereal light. After each flash, less and less horses remained. In a matter of seconds all the paladins horses had disappeared leaving the few which had not been Paladins mounts. The few horses were lead to the stables.

Tari looked around once her mount had traveled back to its realm. Adam was looking nervously around. He had been acting jittery since they had reached the city limits yet he refused to tell her why. Luna and Ana where once again deep in conversation, not noticing what was happening around them. Tari sighed. She hopped that this would be over and done with soon.

It was several hours later when it happened. Tari and 3 other of her fellow Paladins where stood next to a large oak door which lead into one of the many studies around the castle, where the king of Salos, the arch Mage Arinath and Ellis Lightbringer all sat, deep in conversation. Tari had told Adam, Ana and Luna to stay in their quarters, which they were doing, despite Adam's complaints of being cooped up. Markus, Julia and Garry were sat eating their dinner in the recruits mess-hall, exchanging theories with the other recruits on why the Paladins were there in force.

There was a light rumbling, it started from being hardly noticeable but it slowly increased. Tari glanced at her co workers. They looked just as confused as she did. It continued for a few more seconds, just as the Paladins turned to knock on the door, did the rumbling seem to start dying down.

Inside the study, the three glanced at one another. Arinath bowed his head before muttering something under his breath and shaking his head. Their problems had just got a whole lot bigger, and judging by the length of the quake, the problem would rise to the surface soon.

"We are agreed on what must do happen?"

Without waiting for an answer the Mage continued.

"I shall travel north west but I fear the effort maybe futile. It will the same as trying to move mountains but I shall go."

"And move mountains you must!"

The lightbringer stood up as she spoke. It was a rare thing to see a paladin without armour, unless you traveled with one. They might love their armour but even they tend not to sleep in full plate. Under mail yes, full plate no. Despite that, Ellis stood before the king and Mage in simple white robes. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail which came down to shoulders. There was a plain leather belt around her waist and attached to it where two war axes. Made of the same material as most Paladins armour. The design of them was simple yet elegant. The main part of the handle and the head was made with the silver coloured metal with the golden metal curling around it.

"I shall ride back to the temple and prepare as best I can. I shall leave a small group of Paladins under your command Jayden. I will send more when I can but we are already stretched thinly."

The king sighed.

"I thank you for your support, both of you, but we will not be able to do this alone. We need the support of the other kingdoms. All of the other kingdoms not just two. Even getting one isn't a certainty."

He tailed off, staring down at the papers scattered across the desk before getting to his feet.

"I'll send envoys out straight after this. I hope they other kingdoms will see sense and help. Other than that, I shall prepare for war."

The three leaders said there formal goodbyes before departing. As Ellis stepped out the study, Tari and her fellow Paladins formed up around the light bringer, going to the quarters designated to the Paladins.

Turning to leave, Arinath spoke.

"I leave tonight. Don't do anything rash friend."

And with that the mage turned on his heel. Green robes swing behind him, the Mage walked off down the corridor, leaving the king stood alone in the study. The rhythmic clicking of the archmages cane slowly faded away.

The king stared off after the Archmage as he thought things over. In the morning he would summon his council and let them know of his plan. They wouldn't be happy but he was sick of hiding behind the palace walls. He had to get out and this seemed like a good enough reason. He slowly headed towards his own quarters, the 4 royal guards tailed behind him by a few steps, and took there place out side the quarters doors.

It was during breakfast when it was announced. Due to the Archmage leaving on the Kings business and other high ranking kings mages also been sent to places, all recruit training would now happen on the road. They where only a month or so form it happening any way so it wasn't such a great leap. Not only that but the palace was no longer going to the head quarters.

Both Garry and Julia turned and stared at Markus, and seemingly at the same time asked,

"Did you know of this?"

Markus was taken back but he quickly realised why they were asking.

"Just because my dad is one of the King's council, does not mean I know anything of what they talk about and decided!"

The two had touched a nerve. It wasn't uncommon for people who know of Markus parentage to ask about his fathers affairs.

"Allow I am going to go find him..."

Both Garry and Julia jumped to there feet and eagerly awaited Markus to do the same.

"If you would let me finish, after I've finished eating."

Terrance was worried. It seemed like a very rash move. The most of the council said to rash. It was only arguments made by the king, himself and those few who knew the king personal which manages to persuade them to go along with it.

Now here he was, wearing robes with its hood up. A large leather bound book at his side. All of this hiding his sword and identity. A bag full of supplies slung over his back along side two others.

Sean stood behind him, wearing armor but not his normal set. The royal crest would of given them away. Instead it was unpolished and slightly battered. From the days when, as he put it, he was up to no good. A scythe was attached to his back.

The third and final man was Jayden, the king himself. He was wearing very similar armour as to Sean. The only difference was the swords held on his belt, one on each hip They seemed very simple weapons, with the only interesting thing being a nail sized emerald in each hilt.

Terrance knew that the emeralds where set there by Arinath and were what caused the swords to look so dull and mundane when the king wanted them to. This was not the first time they had done this, although it might very well be the last.

The group of three hurried through the palace halls and gardens until they reached the west gate where stood a group of 7 people. The last 7 people to learn of the little plan of the Kings.

 _Author's note:_

 _Well lets face it, I was being optimistic last time... Sorry it took so long to anyone who was waiting, if any and sorry for it seeming to jump around a bit. Kinda hard to pick up on my own trail of thought from months ago. Don't want to make any promises but i seem to type more jurying exam session, probably since i should be revising. There might be another chapter at some point, put the story is far from done yet!_


	10. Chapter 10: A King's Quest

Garry and Julia stood next to the west gate, watching Markus pace back and forth. His chain mail jingled every step and clanged against the other parts of his armour when he turned. His sword, shield and pack where on the ground next to Julia's and Garry's. As soon as he had received his father's message, Markus had made Julia and Garry get there packs and weapons before heading straight out to the west gate.

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of shifting plate armour and hurried feet on stone. Markus turned, expecting to see his father walking towards them, only to find the sisters Luna and Ana walking alongside a paladin. A short half elf wearing the same armour as the others they had seen ride in. Next to her was a short male wearing a worn tracking outfit and carrying a pack about twice the size of him. However he didn't appear to be struggling with it at all.

Once the Paladin reached the west gate, Julia, Markus and Garry all did the formal greeting and learning that she was called Tari. Major Tari. Although she had been a Captain when the sisters had run into her. The three had yet to learn of the paladins and their order in depth but the ranks where more of a formality and only really came into account during times of great conflict or when giving out assignments. The politist and formal way to greet her would be Paladin Tari and leave it at that.

They were just finding out how the sisters had met them, and how Ana had came to have her new bow, when the sound of footsteps and rattling armour drew their attention. What appeared to be a King's mage accompanied by two knights, All of whom had their hoods up and heads bowed. They stopped in front of the group but kept their hoods up. Before Terrance had a chance to speak Markus recognised him.

"Father? Why on earth are you dressed like that? Where's your armour?"

Terrance grumbled with annoyance before he pulled part of the robe aside to show the chain mail he was wearing under it, along with his sword. Before any more questions could be asked he started speaking in a low whisper.

"Paladin Tari, Adam. Julia, Garry, Son. You are to accompany myself, Sean and Jayden on our trip West, out of Fargus and to the other Kingdoms."

Before he had a chance to continue he was interrupted.

"Sean? As in the head of the royal guard?" Garry said looking astonished.

"And i assume when you say Jayden you mean the king?" added Markus.

Terrance grumbled again at the questions and the volume they were asked at.

"Yes those two."

Markus opened his mouth to ask a question.

"And before you ask any more questions let me finish!" Terrance added as he saw the puzzled looks on the faces surrounding him.

In the next few minutes Terrance conveyed what was happening and why. As few as people as possible where to know of the king's departure. Since all the new King's Mages were now traveling with mentors, the group wouldn't look to out of place as long as they had two mages present. A few paladins where also being dispatched with the recruits and mentors to help with the process and to make the group stand out less. They would also teach them as they went, killing two birds with one stone. As for why it had been them who were chosen, Markus and Julia were both know of before they joined and thus were trusted and by that so was Garry. Tari, it turned out, had been volunteered by Ellis Lightbringer after she had heard the plan. And the last thing was, since the whole point was to keep their identities hidden, they were to be treated as equals and nothing more. And to treat them like it at all times, for you never know when someone could be watching.

After hearing the what was happening Julia bit her lip.

"I can understand you being able to train Markus and maybe Garry but what about me? As far as i recall none of you guys are mages." She had no trouble adjusting to the whole 'everyone is equal'.

Terrance grumbled for a third time but before he could reply, Jayden stepped forwards, however he kept his hood up.

"Despite being a king I know a thing or two about combat, and i've spent enough time around Mages to know about Magic. Besides it would be a grave mistake to know nothing about a large portion of my country's population."

The king's voice was gruffer and slightly lower than what it usually was. No doubt a spell put in place to help hid his identity. Seeing Julia's confused expression, he continued.

"You try spending years around Arinath and not learn something. Myself, Tari and Adam should be able to teach you all you need to know, maybe more."

Everyone but Markus appeared a bit taken back by the king speaking. It seemed so openly to them. However it didn't taken long for the group to be on its way. They were to walk past the city limits to a stable where it had been organised for horses to be waiting. Ana and Luna seemed dumbfounded at what they had gotten themselves into. They had asked Tari to help them train so they could make a difference and be able to help people. They had no idea that they were going to end up being dragged along on a King's quest.

As they travled through the city they kept quiet and moved quickly as they could without drawing attention. However once the building where becoming less and less frequent the silence was broken by a torrent of questions. Most of which werent answered. It was only when The answers became so vague did Julia give up. Although now she wasn't talking, Julia noticed that her pendant and being vibrating ever so lightly. As they walked she inspected it closely, well closely as she could whilst making sure she wasn't walking into anything. It was the second time it had done this. Yet as far as she could tell nothing was different. Perhaps the lines in the star Ruby were slightly thicker and bright but that could just be her imagination.

Upon reaching the stables, they found 6 horses waiting for them. When asking why their were less horses than people, they only got the answer of 'you'll see'. Tari gave a short sharp whistle which was quickly followed by a flash of ethereal light. There stood the horse which Tari had arrived at the palace on. She seemed to have a quick conversation with it before mounting. At the same time, the three mentors muttered the same phrase and performed similar yet slightly different hand movements. Again flash of ethereal light was followed by horses appearing and the summoners having a conversation with them. Once the others had mounted up and they had set off again did they decided to explain.

"It is one of the most useful spells you will ever learn. And yes we will get around to teach it to you. Now i'm sure you can understand its usefulness to be able to summon a horse at a moment's notice." Jayden's voice was still gruff but he was now talking much louder than when they were in the city.

"However what you need to know..."

The king went on to explain how the horses were from the an ethereal realm, so not only did you summon the same creature each time, but also the fact that they were intelegnt beings. Summoning the creature created a bound and a telepathic link, as long as the horse is close by. The other benefit being that a summoned being is the conscious from another plane placed in a temporary body, meaning if its body were to die here, it would not be dead. However it might be irritable and unsettled the next time it was summoned because of it. Terrance then took over and went on to explain that paladins gain a link to certain planes due to their closeness with the light, so they find it much easier to call the mounts to them as well as granting a few other benefits.

It wasn't just Julia, Garry and Markus paying close attention to what was being said but also Ana and Luna. They two were eager to learn more about the paladins and Magic in general. And so the teaching continued as they travled, with Tari chipping in here and there to add a bit more detail to a subject. It wasn't until they dismounted and started setting up camp for the evening did the lessons stop. By that time Markus' head was pounding and he was very grateful when Tari and Adam offered to take the first shift in watching that night. Something they were going to have to get used to.

Tari wasn't expecting much to happen. They were only a days ride from Salos and well inside the taint barrier. Despite this she didn't, let her guard down. Not until Sean and Jayden took over the watch did she relax. She removed her full plate and set it to the side. Tari glanced up to see that Adam had shifted back to his true form and had curled up like a cat next to a fire after muttering something about feeling couped up. The dwindling fire danced across the silver dragons scales, reflection the light and causing the ground to glitter. Tari looked back down at her chain mail and debated if she should leave it on or not. Deciding better safe than sorry, tari lay down placing her sword it arms reach before readjusting the chainmail to be slight less uncomfortable. It was a set of decisions she was thankful for later on.


End file.
